1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector, and more particularly to an optical connector can add the number of the fibers assembled to the optical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent No. 102667565A issued to Enplas on Sep. 12, 2012 discloses a conventional optical connector for transferring light sent by the fibers. The optical connector includes a resin body and a plurality of lenses assembled to the resin body. The resin body includes a front wall faced the fibers and a bottom wall faced to a transfer member that transfer light to electrical signals. The lenses are set on the front wall and the bottom wall. In used, one fiber match to one lens that set on the front wall, thus the number of the fibers are limited, which not benefit to the transfer speed of the light signal.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved carrier to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.